The inventors are known in the sporting rifle sector as great innovators, especially with respect to compressed air and CO2 rifles and pistols. Within this line of improvement, this patent refers to a sporting rifle firing mechanism.
Spanish patent No 0493802 (ES8104552), “Arma de tiro de aire comprimido”, from 1980 is also known, in the name of AIR MATCH S.A.R.L., which refers to a compressed air firearm. It essentially comprises a frame, a barrel mounted on the same, a butt that can be closed against a stationary shoulder, a chamber with a displaceable piston to action of suction and compression and a
firing mechanism, constituting a block applicable or separable from the overall block. The compression chamber is opened and closed by the valve and is communicated by the passes with the barrel. The piston is bolted to an operating lever to action the suction and compression movements. Firing is produced by operating the trigger which, by means of a series of levers and mechanisms, operates the impulse lever and the valve. Of application for mounting in pistol or carbine shaped.
European patent No 0467089 “Semi-automatic compressed gas pistol” is also known, from 1991 in the name of Mr Thomas G. KOTSIOPOULOS, which refers to a compressed gas pistol fitted with a semi-automatic firing mechanism that allows successive firing sequences. The firing mechanism includes a closure fitted with a latch arm with a cam at one end and an interconnection element at the other. The cam is positioned to close a firing chamber as the latch arm rotates. The interconnection element is positioned to release an actuator bolt as the latch arm rotates. A rewind spring positions the actuator bolt to mate with the interconnection element once the firing chamber is discharged.
The present applicant company is also that of patent WO2010061010 “TRIGGER MECHANISM FOR SPORTING RIFLE”, from 2008, which comprises a piston, a rigid profile, a trigger and a trigger safety catch and because it also has a wall, firmly attached to the rigid profile, which comprises the trigger and safety catch on one of the faces of said wall and similarly with the other face free, a first stud firmly attached to the trigger, a cover that partially covers the trigger and safety catch and said cover consists of an aperture, in the form of a slider, allowing the first stud to pass through it and for the movement of said first stud along the length of said aperture and a slider arranged over the cover in which, with the barrel broken, the referred slider will block the movement of said stud along the length of the aperture, thus immobilizing the trigger and, in the closed barrel position, the mentioned slider allows the movement of the first stud along the aperture